Friday Night At Home
by UNNNNKNNNOOOOWWWNNNNN
Summary: Miss. Miller is late arriving home from work due to traffic, causing Brittany to be late to a party she's been looking forward to all week. Upset with that, Brittany ends up spending her Friday night at home with her two sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor. Turns out, it wasn't as bad as she thought. Sisterly bond. Cartoon.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Chipettes, Miss Miller or any character mention. Ross and Janice owns them.

* * *

><p>Brittany marched around the living room dressed up in a pink dress that went all the way to her mid-thighs along with a sparkly black belt, her hair was neatly made in her normal ponytail and her nails coated in a nice shade of pink. Her heels clanked against the floor as her hands clenched into fists. She scowled under breath as her face redden from all the anger. She checked her phone for the millionth time, <em>still<em> not a call from Miss. Miller.

"I can't _believe _it! How could she do this?" Brittany exclaimed, digging her nails in her fists.

It was just another Friday night in California. That day where young teenagers go out a have some fun, relived to be have two days of no school or homework. The time where the parties are planned on, teens dancing around with friends, doing the crazy, wild things that teenagers would do at a late night party. Or possibly the night where other teenagers would rather stay home and read a book in the nice warmth of a blanket as the night past.

But course, going to a party was definitely something Brittany would put on her check-list of things to do on a Friday night. She was actually _lucky _to go if it wasn't for her test grade she received today. Miss. Miller originally said no due to the fact that she was a Sophomore and the kid who was throwing the party was a Senior. But after hours of begging, pleading and constant answers of _"no"_. Brittany made a solution about this. She promised Miss. Miller that she would study to get a good grade on her upcoming math test if she let her go, which Miss Miller gladly agreed to because her grades were slightly going down in her Algebra class. She manage to get a low B on it. But that's better than nothing, right?

Besides there was no way she was going to let Alvin blabber in her ear all day about how he was going to the party and not show up to it. That would lead to _more_ annoyance from Alvin. And that was definitely _not_ an option for her.

"Here we go again." Eleanor muttered rolling her eyes, moving a chess piece and looked up at Jeanette who was sitting with her legs crossed while biting her nails. "Your turn, Jeanette."

"I was supposed to be at the party an_ hour _ago! Miss Miller should have been back by now. And what does she do? She makes me wait!" Brittany complained.

"Brittany. M-maybe you should calm down.'' Jeanette suggested, who was laying down on the floor in her lavender pajamas. Carefully she moved her chess piece debating whether to move it one direction or to the other.

"Calm down?" Brittany repeated. "I am not going to calm down, Jeanette! I'm missing the best party of the year right now. Do you know how much I work my butt off to make that grade? And what do I get? _This!_"

"Britt. Chill out." Eleanor said, sipping some of her soda."Besides, Miss. Miller called a while ago telling us she was going to be late because of all the traffic. It's not her fault."

"And," Eleanor added. "if you wanted to go to the party so bad. You could have gotten a ride from Alvin, you know. He was going as well."

Brittany held back an sarcastic laugh as she stopped pacing and stared at her two sisters. "Uh. _Hello? _Wake up, Eleanor! You expect me to sit in a car with _Alvin Seville? _As in the one I can't stand? You must be joking with me." Brittany snorted, folding her arms cross her chest.

Eleanor moved another chess piece. "Actually, Britt. I'm not joking at all. You could have gone with Alvin and you know it."

Brittany scoffed, scrunching her nose. "_Please. _I rather go jump off a bridge than sit next to Alvin for forty-five minutes listening to him blabber his mouth away."

"Well, that's you decision." Eleanor said, her hands on her chin as she watched Jeanette move her chess piece.

"Whatever." Brittany growled.

Jeanette moved another chess piece before looking up at Eleanor with a small smile. "Check mate."

"_Again?_" Eleanor exclaimed in amazement. "That's the fifth time in a row!"

"Well, Simon and I do play a lot." Jeanette repiled, a shy grin on her face.

"Ok enough of chess, Jeanette." Eleanor picked up the box for the chess game and began to put all the pieces in the box. "What game should we play next?"

"Maybe we could play Monopoly?" Jeanette suggested as she looked down at her bitten finger nails.

"Sure, let me go get the game from upstairs. Be right back." Eleanor said, heading up the staircase and into her room.

The room remained silent, the small sound of the air condition and the creaks from flooring of upstairs. Jeanette quietly ate a pretzel as Brittany, who was mad, sat on the couch. Her hands cross around her chest and her leg over the other.

Eleanor returned moments later with the Monopoly box in her hands. She placed the box on the coffee table and sat it down on the floor.

"I call dibs on the boat!" She smiled, letting out a giggle as she opened the box and took the board out, unfolding it as she placed it on the ground.

"Alright." Jeanette smiled as she reached for the shoe and placed it on the board next to Eleanor's piece.

"Hey, Britt. Wanna play with us?" Eleanor asked, setting up the cards as Jeanette put the dice in the center of the board.

"No thanks." Brittany replied, her words coming out more rude then she meant it to be. "We've played Monopoly a billion times. Besides, I'm not going to sit on the floor. Miss. Miller forgot to vacuum today. I don't want dust or anything like that on my dress."

Eleanor frowned a little, but said nothing as Jeanette rolled the dice, moving up her piece four squares. Brittany huffed and grabbed her cellphone that was on the couch, checking on the time.

10:47 P.M. An hour and a _half _late for the party.

_This is not how I planned my Friday night. _Brittany bitterly thought as she let out a scowl. Rolling her eyes as her sisters giggled to themselves, enjoying their game. Brittany's phone began to vibrate, causing her immediately grab her purse and collect her phone.

You_ have got to be kidding me! Why me? Why did the world randomly picked me of all people? _The anger inside her was rising as Brittany gripped her phone so hard she thought her phone would shatter into pieces.

It was a call from Alvin. A.K.A: The last person she ever wanted to talk to on the whole planet at the moment. Well..., any moment for that matter.

_I'm not going to answer the call... I'm not going to answer the call... I'm not going to answer the call.. _Brittany thought repeatedly, but before she even realized what she was doing, she already pressed the green 'answer' button.

"What?!" Brittany snapped, hearing pop music and loud voices in the background. She heard Alvin laugh, causing her to make a face of disgust.

_"Well that's a pleasant way to say 'hello', Britt."_ He replied, letting out a chuckle.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Alvin?" She spat bitterly.

_"Oh, I just wanted to see what you were up to. I mean..., since you're obviously not at the party -oh, which is amazing, by the way. Really a good party- I just assumed you be home. How's that working out for ya?" _Alvin teased.

Who does he think he is? The nerves to even call and gloat about how fun a little party is? What a jerk.

Brittany scowled. "For your information, Alvin. I _am _going to the party. I'm just arriving a little late right now. In fact, I'm on my way now." Who said she couldn't play along with his little game of his?

There was a little silence through the phone line which Brittany couldn't help but to grin and enjoy it a little. She knew she got him.

"And," She added, teasing him. "When I get there. You better move aside, bud. Because this girl will be stealing your little 'spot light'."

Brittany heard Alvin scoff through the phone. "_Oh_ _really?_" He asked.

"Really." Brittany repeated, smiling ear to ear.

"_Hmph. Well, we'll just have to see about that." _Alvin responded.

"We _will_ see. Good-bye now, Alvin!" And with that, she ended the call.

Brittany placed her phone down, feeling a little satisfied with her little chat with Alvin. However there a hint of something else. Even though Brittany hated to admit it. She was actually a little jealous that Alvin was having the time of his life at the party she dreamed to go to all month. While she on the other hand, was at home angry and annoyed, waiting for Miss Miller to arrive home.

Okay. She was jealous _a lot. _But there was no way in the world she was telling anybody that.

She also hate to admit that maybe Eleanor was right to begin with. She could have gotten a ride from Alvin if she wanted to go to the party so badly, and she knew that. But after fighting with each other this morning. She definitely was not going to waste her time in a car with Alvin for nearly an hour drive. Most of her friends were going as well, but they didn't have their license yet or they got rides from others. So they could not give her a ride.

That lead her to Miss. Miller and her old car. Which wasn't the best thing in the whole world to have, but it was better than being with Alvin or any other idiotic guy that was going to the party. But now that Miss. Miller was late coming home from work, Brittany had no choice but to sit around and scowl to herself.

Brittany's face reddened to the point it burned. Why was she getting so jealous? This was _Alvin Seville! _He's just getting on her case as he normally does. So why bother to spend -_waste_- precious time on a selfish idiot like him? No. Alvin was definitely something that is _not_ worth all the anger she was feeling at the moment.

Brittany looked over at her sisters, seeing the two having a good time as they talked among themselves. Jeanette rolled the dice and moved a few squares, causing Eleanor to complain over the fact that she had to give Jeanette a few hundred dollars. Brittany's eyes soften as she held back a small smile, seeing the two having enjoying each other. After thinking over it for a little while, she decided to join in the fun. Besides, she had plenty of time to kill anyway.

"You know what?" Brittany questioned, causing her sisters to put their attention to her. "I changed my mind. I'll play with you guys. But only until Miss. Miller shows up. And then I'm out of here." She added, grabbing a pillow to sit on and tossed it on the floor.

"Ok, Britt." Eleanor grinned. "I'm winning the game, anyway. Think you can beat me?" Eleanor challenged, grabbing a piece for Brittany to play.

Brittany scoffed with a slight grin forming on her lips. "Eleanor, dear. I don't think, I _know._"

"We'll just have to wait and see, Britt." Eleanor replied as she handed her sister the dice. "Your move."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~And Hour later~<em>**

Miss. Miller entered into her home, letting out a tired sigh as she placed her purse and keys down on the dinning table. After a long day at work and driving in the long traffic. She was ready to eat dinner and go straight to bed afterwards.

"Girls! I'm home!" Miss Miller called, taking her jacket off and on to the coat hanger. There was no reply from the girls.

"Girls?" She asked, checking the kitchen. Only to find no one in there.

"Eleanor! Jeanette! Brittany!" She yelled for the third time, hint of worry waving her.

"In here, Miss. Miller!" Called Eleanor moments later.

Miss. Miller sighed in slight relief, hearing her daughter reply. She made her way into the living room, hearing little giggles as she walked in.

"Ha! You go to jail again, Jeanette!" Brittany exclaimed, rolling the dice on the board and moved two spaces. Only to frown, seeing that she had to give Eleanor a hundred dollars.

"Girls, I called you-" Miss. Miller started to fuss but stopped in mid-sentence. The girls were all laying down on the floor, laughing away as they played Monopoly. Snacks were everywhere and soda cans all over the floor. Miss. Miller only smiled, seeing the sight that was in front of her.

"Well, look here." She said.

"Hey, Miss. Miller!" The Chipettes said in unison, seeing their mother arrive home.

"Hello, dears. Are you girls having fun?" Miss. Miller asked.

"We sure are!"

"Yeah."

"I guess."

Were the answers coming from their mouths.

"Brittany, dear." Miss. Miller said, looking over towards her eldest daughter. "Aren't you suppose to be at that little party of yours?" She asked.

Brittany looked over at the clock on the shelf. _11:57 pm. _The party was just about over.

"Oh," She replied. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"You can still go to the party if you like. You might need to head to the gas station first, but-"

"No." Brittany interrupted. "It's fine, Miss. Miller. The party is almost over anyway. Besides, I had a good time with Jeanette and Eleanor." Brittany said, not realizing the last few words coming out her mouth.

Brittany's eyes widen slightly, blushing as she looked over at her sisters who smiled back at her. Although she didn't intend to say it aloud in front of them, she _did _have a good time with her sisters. Even if she if she had a hard way of showing it.

"Aw, Brittany." Eleanor gushed, giving her sister a hug with Jeanette coming in afterwards. Smiling back, Brittany slowly returned the hug.

She may not have went to that party she was looking forward to all week. And sure, playing Monopoly wasn't as nearly as fun as a music blasting party. However, that did not matter. She had a good time with her sisters. They had a sisterly bond. They laughed to the point they couldn't breathe during each conversation they had, brought up some embarrassing childhood stories with each other, and they shared what was going on in their lives since school started. That was much more fun than fussing with Alvin through out the night. Not that she was going to say that aloud or anything.

"I love you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
